dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
Back to Index Back to Cleric Back to Domains There are a number of deities you can worship on Dracaniss, detailed here. You must worchip a deity in order to recieve your magical powers as a cleric or priest, But besides that worship of a deity is almost entirely flavor, and you could decide against worshipping a deity at all if you so chose. It's not that you don't believe in gods, per se. It's just, what have they ever done for us/you? Or perhaps you simply don't see the benefit in paying respects to any one particular god and just praise/pay respects to whichever seems appropriate at the time, without being any official member or knowing really what all goes into actually worshipping any certain god. Astilabor The Acquisitor, Goddess of treasure, collections and luck Alignment - True Neutral (allows clerics of any alignment) Domains - Dragon, Greed, Luck, Protection, Wealth Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Spear Holy Symbol - 12 or 20-sided gem (like a die) Astilibor is often depicted as the representation (or the cause) of a dragon's natural desire to hoard, especially gold, treasure, and magical items/artifacts, though in practice she is often simply invoked as a luck charm or to promote good fortune, and is often worshipped by merchants foremost, and also by thieves and craftsmen. Her clerics and priests promote the making of your own luck, as well as having some sort of collection of interesting (though not necessarily valuable) things. Her holy symbol is usually depicted as being made of precious gems such as sapphire or diamond, but any gems will do, and as such are usually made of quartz or other common crystals. Bahamut The Platinum Dragon, God of justice, compassion, and wisdom Alignment - Lawful Good (Only allows good clerics/preists) Domaigns - Air, Dragon, Good, Protection, Strength, War Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Bastard Sword Holy Symbol - Full Moon Bahamut is the king of paladins, promoting all those in his service to do good, as well as seek out evil and snuff it out. He is perhaps the most widely worshipped of deities, known for his near limitless compassion for the downtroddeen, the dispossessed, and the helpless, as well as his enormous strength and great wisdom. Often depicted as residing in the moon (or perhaps is the moon itself), and his holy symbol is usually a full moon, but also interpreted as simply a starry field or one or more phases of the moon in other works. He is also often told as being in an eternal war with Tiamat, who is his evil twin sister, and her followers, but you wouldn't know it from their worshippers' interactions on the street of populated cities, outside of the casual snubs given to each other. Boccob Title, God/dess of X Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Human Favored Weapon - Description Chronepsis The Watcher, God of fate, death, and judgement Alignment - Lawful Neutral Domains - Death, Dragon, Knowledge, Law Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Scythe Holy Symbol - Dragon's Eye, usually green Chronepsis passes judgement on the dead, deciding where they go in the afterlife. He cares little for the affairs of the living, and judges solely on what is and is not, with little regard to ideals such as justice. Some say that Chronepsis is an aspect of Kelemvor, and others say it is the other way around, as they hold very similar positions and domains, except that Chronepsis is decidedly draconic, whereas Kelemvor is usually depicted as being human in origin. Corellan Larethian Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Ehlonna Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Erythnul Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Falazure The Night Dragon, God of undead, necromancy, and magic Alignment - Neutral Evil Domains - Death, Dragon, Evil, Knowledge, Magic Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Dagger Holy Symbol - Dragon's skull The lord of dark magic and unlife, extolls attaining immortality and power through any means. Fharlanghn Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Garl Glittergold Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Garyx The Firelord, Destroyer of Worlds, God of destruction, chaos, and renewal Alignment - Chaotic Neutral Domains - Chaos, Destruction, Dragon, Fire Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Greataxe Holy Symbol - Fireball A force of sheer destructive power, unrivalled by any other deity. Some say Garyx is literally insane, destroying anything and everything in his path, but his clerics say that he is a necessary force in the world, destroying the old that won't let go in order to give way to new, more interesting cultures, or even life forms. Regardless, those pledged to his name are likewise imbued with similar awesome power and drive to destroy, so be wary of those who claim to have his favor. Gruumsh Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Heironeous Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Hextor Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Hlal The Jester, god of storytelling, humor, and the arts Alignment - Chaotic Good Domains - Chaos, Dragon, Trickery Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Rapier Holy Symbol - Open Book, covered in illustration or a short story of the holder's own making Often seen as the most friendly of the draconic deities, especially towards non-dragons, Hlal most enjoys good stories, regardless of who or where they are from. Io The Creator, god of dragonkind, creation, and progenesis Alignment - True Neutral Domains - Air, Dragon, Earth, Fire, Knowledge, Magic, Strength, Water Pantheon - Draconic/All Favored Weapon - Light Hammer Holy Symbol - Multicolored metallic disc Known widely as the creator of most, if not all other deities, especially the draconic ones, Io may not be as commonly worshipped as Bahamut, but is certainly just well known, if not more so. Io has few real clerics since he does not care for beings other than his "children", first and formost among them Bahamut and Tiamat. Others are simply too small and have too short of lives for him to keep track of compared to the deities of this and many other planes he calls his children. Kord Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Moradin Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Nerull Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Obad-Hai Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Olidammara Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Pelor Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description St. Cuthbert Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Tamara The Silver Dragon, Goddess of healing, mercy, life, and light Alignment - Neutral Good Domains - Dragon, Good, Healing, Strength, Sun Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Longsword Tamara believes in mercy, both in life and in death. Not only does she heal the sick and tend the injured, she delivers a swift end to those suffering at the end of their natural lives. She fiercely detests those who artificially prolong lives, however, especially if it is against the recipient's will. Following the same reasoning, undead of any kind are likewise to be sought out and destroyed. Also maintains a strong alliance with Bahamut, seen as the sun to his moon, and sometimes is portrayed as Bahamut's little sister, though Bahamut and his worshippers deny any familial relation with Tamara, perhaps because of Tiamat. Tempus Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Tiamat The Chromatic Queen, goddess of evil, conquest, greed, and power Alignment - Lawful Evil Domains - Destruction, Dragon, Evil, Greed Pantheon - Draconic Favored Weapon - Heavy Mace Often revered as one who will grant great power to those who earn her favor, and is Bahamut's opposite, as well as his twin. She often represents the eternal evil present in the world, no matter how peaceful or just a kingdom has become. Vecna Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Wee Jas Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description Yondalla Title Alignment - Domains - Pantheon - Favored Weapon - Description